


The First Annual(?) Titans Reunion

by marchioness_king



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchioness_king/pseuds/marchioness_king
Summary: Some kid/teen/young adult heroes are too good at Super Smash Brothers. Some of their friends find other things to do.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Implied Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Roy Harper & Donna Troy, Roy Harper & Koriand'r
Kudos: 13





	The First Annual(?) Titans Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt featuring the dialogue, "I've been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you."
> 
> Prompt list here (this one was 69): https://afellowstargazingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/625080624826466304/writing-prompts  
> Tumblr post here: https://afellowstargazingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/625206885087346688/okay-i-know-i-sent-in-another-prompt-already-but

This endeavor was Kori’s idea, initially, but she still enjoyed sitting back and watching it spiral out of control. It was Dick, of course, who said a Titans reunion wouldn’t be complete without his original team, which led to Roy inviting Jason, which led to Bizarro and Artemis coming, as well. Of course, Gar had reached out to some of the other ex-Titans, which led to nearly all past and present members of the Young Justice team RSVPing. And _then_ , somehow, the current Teen Titans found out—though she personally blamed Dick—and on the morning of the reunion he called and informed her that the other four Gotham-based young adult vigilantes would be tagging along as well.

The Tower had never seemed this full before, and it was _glorious_.

“We should’ve put a time cap,” Gar muttered despondently, falling onto Kori’s and Rachel’s laps. The sudden weight was startling, and Kori nearly lifted her arm from Rachel’s shoulders, but then he twisted into a housecat and curled up between them

“Sore loser,” Rachel said, a smile tugging at her lips. “Let them have their fun. We’ll beat them at charades.”

Kori agreed that they had a fairly good chance, but she was sure the inevitable Outlaw or Bat or Young Justice team would give them a run for their money. Instead of voicing this, she glanced over towards the crowd around the television. Wally had dropped out, apparently, leaving Bart, Bizarro, and a woman Kori assumed was Dick and Jason’s sister Cass to throw their avatars at each other. On the sidelines, Victor and Tim were conferring by the bracket.

“Twenty minutes!” Gar complained, but he quieted when Rachel started stroking his head. “At this rate we’ll be here for a week. Maybe a month.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Dick said, leaning over the back of the couch. “Hey, you guys wanna play Jenga while we wait for the tournament to be over? Donna’s setting it up.”

“I would love to,” Kori replied, carefully dislodging Gar.

“I think we’ll stay here,” Rachel said, as he climbed fully atop her lap. “Have fun.”

Dick inclined his head and turned, heading towards a snackless table. Donna was there, making the last adjustments to the Jenga tower.

“Just the three of us?” she asked.

“I can try to find someone else,” Dick offered.

“Hold on,” Donna replied. She stood and waved, and then Roy came over.

“Where did your hat go?” Kori asked, frowning.

“Jay took it,” he admitted.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t see that coming,” Dick scoffed, and Roy just offered a shrug and a lopsided grin.

“Okay,” Donna said, as she sat back down. “How’re we doing this? Boys versus girls? Outlaws versus Dick and I?”

“You’re trying to get rid of me?” Roy asked, affecting a shocked demeanor. “Why, Donna! How _could_ you?”

She rolled her eyes. “You and I versus the ex-lovebirds, got it.”

Dick leaned over to Kori and whispered, “Roy’s got good eyes.”

“And yet he cannot avoid unnecessary property damage,” Kori sighed, perhaps loudly enough that Roy turned to her and gasped. She wiggled her fingers at him, and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure most of that’s on purpose,” Dick replied. She lifted a brow, and he shrugged. “I’m a competitive spirit, you know. Gotta make up for my inglorious Smash defeat somehow.”

“Oh, of course,” she said. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll have your comeback here.”

“And if we lose?” he asked.

“We finish it the same way we started,” she insisted. “Together.”

“You two done with the speech over there?” Donna demanded, resting her elbows on the table. “It’s Jenga, not an active battlefield.”

“If it’s not Kori, it’s Jay,” Roy informed her. “Trust me, she’s way more concise.”

There was a commotion from the television crowd; Kori glanced over and saw Bart now standing, relinquishing his controller to Victor. Once the noise died down, she mused, “You enjoy Jason’s speeches, I thought.” Roy made an aborted motion as she added, “Didn’t you tell me that you adored his voice?”

“What,” Dick said.

“Ohhh-kay,” Donna interrupted, pulling Roy down into a chair. “You two can go first. We’ll see if _Kori’s_ speeches are effective or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bizarro won the Smash tournament. There may or may not have been property damage, especially after the under (drinking) age kiddos were shooed out. Batman said they couldn't have a reunion next year but really, when have any of them listened to Batman? Does anyone listen to Batman? Sounds fake.


End file.
